


You know those

by Wowieimabird



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowieimabird/pseuds/Wowieimabird
Summary: These are just writings that I use to help ease my anxiety and help ground me.I don't really expect people to read this.





	1. Chapter 1

You know those nights when there's bits of snow still on the ground but it's finally warmed up. You've just gone outside and spent the better part of an hour hiking and then come back inside to have dinner ready. Soon everyone has eaten and the windows are open, and the air is still cold enough to pinch, and you're in short sleeves and so you wrap yourself in a loose blanket and pick up a book. Your cat sits on the windowsill beside your bed, and there's the air of excitement because of a vacation or holiday tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

You know those old cherry red cars that look like nothing special. There's the smell of a distant wood stove or campfire as you get in. The seats are a fading grey, almost beige, and there's sweatshirts thrown throughout the backseat and books stacked and scattered, pencils are littered on the floor alongside a few old coffee cups. And the driver has a mess of brown hair and these eyes that smile brighter than their own smile. The car itself always smells something close to the sea on a cold day, and the leather holds you close in the seat as it has held many others, and there's dog hair sticking to your skin from the last passenger.


End file.
